


When Rose Tyler's Tea Turned Cold

by scifi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>•• a compilation of short ficlets situated around ten x rose<br/>{In which situations occur that makes her tea turn cold}</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Rose Tyler's Tea Turned Cold

**Author's Note:**

> a/n - I kinda hit a creative block (blame school basically) so to build my ideas back up I wrote down a little ficlet whenever I had a spur and one thing lead to another and yeah, ta da! a oneshot compiled of the ficlets :)

·•·

The first time it happened was after Christmas dinner. Her motley crew of a family were all full and fed on her mother's surprisingly half decent Christmas feast. Jackie had retired to her room and Mickey had reluctantly left for his own flat long after the last scrap of turkey was gone. With the Christmas hours almost up, ash falling from the sky and a peaceful silence filling the night air, Rose had decided to have a cuppa before retiring to her own bed. Her pink walls had hardly come to mind over the last few months travelling. Why would she even think of her old room when these days she felt more at home on a time travelling space ship?

Instead of making just one cup, Rose decided to make a second as an act of gratitude. With her left hand holding one with two sugars and the other with none, Rose walked into the lounge room. It still remained in mishap from the killer Christmas tree but tonight had been a night of rejoices; cleaning up the majority of the mess could wait for Boxing Day. The telly was turned onto Christmas carols, soft voices resonating throughout the tattered room with an angelic rendition of Silent Night. On the lounge was the Doctor, long lanky limbs extended on the couch as his attention was partly focused on the telly and partly focused on herself.

He turned to face her, bright smile lighting up his brand new face. Every time she looked at him, Rose had to remind herself that he was the exact same man, a nine hundred year old time lord who had the ability to change every cell in his body. His new self was intriguing. His hair was a sea of brown and had a mind of its own; it sat on top of his head, sticking up at odd angles, adding to the quirks that her new - well, same - Doctor had. His nose was slightly crooked, his skin was pale and freckled and he had gotten rid of the black leather attire in favour of a brown pinstripe suit. She didn't mind the last change; it showed off his lean frame and would most definitely help spot him in a crowd of people in the future.

"Rose?" the Doctor's accent, not northern any longer and quiet like her own, broke through her thoughts. His eyebrows arched up and the smile he had been giving turned into a grin.

"Um, yeah?" Rose snapped out of it, heat rushed to her cheeks and she pried her eyes off him and they travelled to the cups of tea. "Want a cuppa?"

"Why not?" with that the Doctor shuffled himself on the couch, sitting up and patting the cushion next to him.

Taking the invitation, Rose settled herself beside him, handing the sugarless tea to the Time lord while cradling the other cup in her hands. So far she had picked up that this regeneration was bursting with energy and she didn't want him to get hyped up on even a speck of sugar this close to midnight, hence the sugarless tea.

"Thanks," the Doctor took a sip before placing it on the table before them. "I've always wanted to try domestic life you know. These few days, resting up and fixing all this damage," the Doctor gestured to the broken door down the hall, "It'll be a fun way to start this body."

"So what's it like?" Rose placed her tea on the table next to his so she could twist her body to face him, "Becoming a new person, what does it feel like?"

"Like dying," he trailed off before picking it back up with a grin, "You know, it isn't all that bad. I quiet like being a bit younger, haven't been like this for a while and I don't even remember when I last looked this good."

"Full of yourself," Rose snorted but it turned into a yawn.

"Come here," the Doctor extended his arms and Rose complied, allowing herself to be immersed in his hug. This regeneration had a different scent to him but at the same time he smelt completely alien and she didn't want to admit it but he smelt delicious. She hadn't realised how long it had been since she slept, since before the game station, sleep hit her and before she could even consider leaving his arms to clamber into her own bed, her eyes were shut and her breathing slowed. "Good night Rose Tyler," she heard the Doctor whisper before placing a light kiss in her hair. With that, she slipped into slumber and her tea along with his own, grew cold on the table as the owners let dreams overcome them within each other's comforting embrace.

·•·

The second time Rose let her tea grow cold was when she floated so high above the Earth. This time she had only made herself a cuppa while they had a slight pit stop above a modern day Earth. When she emerged in the control room, milky tea in hand, the Doctor had the TARDIS doors open and he leaned on the frame, taking in the beauty of the vista before him. Rose came up behind him, slinking her spare hand around his waist and pulling the Doctor in a hug which he responded with draping an arm across her shoulder.

"Absolutely beautiful," Rose whispered, pulling her cup up to her lips but not actually taking a sip.

"Have you ever wanted to float in space?" the Doctor asked.

"Who hasn't dreamt of that?" Rose smirked and the Doctor copied her. He reached over and removed her tea from her grasp and placed it on the metal grate behind them.

"Trust me," the Doctor stated, moving behind her and placing both hands on her waist. "The TARDIS will extend the oxygen and pressure so you won't burst but she won't give you gravity."

"What?" Rose went to ask but was answered with the Doctor gently pushing her off the entrance of the ship. She was suspended in space, floating all alone for a short moment in time before her hand met the Doctors who squeezed hers with assurance.

"Don't be scared, I'll keep hold of you," He told her and his hand let go of her own in favour of clasping onto her ankle.

Rose gulped and if it wasn't for his grip of her ankle Rose would have felt as if she was surrounded by nothing. The space outside the ship was icy but bearable, oxygen thankfully filled her lungs and if it wasn't for her hair swaying around her much like when she went underwater, Rose Tyler would have doubted she was in space.

"This is amazing!" she giggled, extending her hand to catch on the - not so much anymore - vacuum of space she was floating in. It felt euphoric and with a daring move, knowing that the Doctor wouldn't let her tumble out of reach, she wriggled out of his grip and experimented with a somersault. Although it felt as if she did not even move, millions of stars spun around her and the rich hues of blue and green melded with the blacks and silvers of the universe.

"Watch it!" the Doctor warned, reaching out to grab her wrist in an effort to stop her spins. "Inertia will make sure you keep somersaulting for forever."

"Okay I'll stick to floating," Rose replied with giggles and she returned to observing the Earth revolve slowly and stars shimmer constantly all while the Doctor maintained a gentle grip of her hand.

With the euphoria of living a dream she had deemed impossible so long ago, Rose Tyler's tea turned tepid and she didn't mind one bit.

·•·

When it happened again they were both to blame. After quiet a long day of fighting off Roxarien bandits and swimming across the Lake of Lost Hope in order of survival, the Doctor had decided to make them some tea and cheese toasties. Rose had cozied herself in front of a roaring fireplace, heat tickled her cheeks and blankets wrapped her snuggly in warmth. With a cup in each hand and toasties balanced on his arms, the Doctor joined her in the room with the fireplace, placing both their cups on a table beside her before wriggling his way under the blankets. It was a tight squeeze on the chair Rose had chosen but after a slight adjustment which consisted of her being draped across him, shoulder brushing his own; a position that both Rose and the Doctor quiet liked.

"Cheese toasties for ma'am," the Doctor swayed the plate before her and Rose quickly pinched the closest toasty, holding it in her hands before taking a mouse like nibble. "Sorry about today's mishap, wasn't expecting to have to swim in order to please those bandits."

"I don't mind," Rose took another bite and leant her head on the Doctor's shoulder. "Fighting the Roxarien bandits is something that I never thought I'd do."

"Tomorrow I'll take you to a spa planet. How about Risa? Controlled weather, the best beaches you would ever find in the Milky Way, great spas. What do ya say? Risa?"

"Sounds lovely," Rose smiled. She then leant over the Doctor in order to return her toasty to the plate and pick up her tea. She almost had the mug in her hands when she felt his hand push back several strands of hair that fell in front of her face. Freezing in her place for a moment, Rose forgot all about their snacks and twisted her body so she could face the Doctor, faces only inches apart.

"Your eyes turn such a beautiful shade of gold in the firelight," the Doctor whispered, "and you hair is like liquid amber."

"Stop flattering me," she blushed at him, biting her bottom lip and avoiding his gaze.

"But it is true," his hand moved from her golden hair so he could stroke her pale cheek that had started to burn red. "My Rose-"

His musing got cut off as she placed her lips on his; a gentle kiss, their first where she was truly herself - not the Bad Wolf or Cassandra. It didn't last long enough and before the Doctor could register what had happened her lips were gone; only the lingering sensation of the pressure of smooth lips against his and the taste that was so very Rose with a hint of cheese and bread remained.

"Rose," the Doctor smiled, stroking her cheek again.

She smiled at him, hazel eyes shining golden in the rich firelight and she settled herself beside him once more, face buried in his chest, arms draped around his waist and legs entwined beneath blankets. It had been an exhausting day and the flickering orange hues in front of them washed the two with sleep. The tea and toasties were forgotten, left on the table to grow cold and stale as their ex-consumers fell into sleep, each other's dreams filled with the sensation of the kiss and the pure pleasure of being safe in one another's arms.

·•·

The tea wasn't even touched next time it occurred. They had landed in field, a million light years from home and they were welcomed with a beautiful sight. Above them the night sky twinkled with a thousand constellations never seen by a human eye. Shades of pink, purple and blue swirled overhead, nebulae colliding into each other with fantastic visual results and three moons - two round and one misshapen - dangled from the inky infinity in shades of soft silvers. The beauty didn't contain itself to the heavens above because in the field around them, long shafts of grass shone a dull blue - bioluminescence, the Doctor had explained. When touched, the dull blue turned dazzling neon and when the wind blew and shafts slid against their neighbour, a dance of blues enticed their eyes.

"Beautiful," Rose was awed, no word could some up the beauty spread out before her but she didn't need to explain her expression because beside her, the Doctor knew what she was trying to convey.

"Illia Optima in the year five thousand. No humanoid life ever touches this planet, well besides us I 'spose," the Doctor entwined her hand in his and lead her away from the TARDIS and through the bioluminescent field. "Everything on this planet glows, in fact the whole quadrant of this galaxy is well known for its vibrancy but Illia Optima is the best of the best."

"Thank you for bringing me here. It is places like these that make me remember just how much I love travelling with you. To know that no other human has seen this place or will ever see it, being a million light years from home - it is absolutely brilliant!" with her free hand, Rose brushed the blue grass, delight coursing through her when it turned neon at her touch. With her other hand she pulled the Doctor closer, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm glad you love it," the Doctor told her while leading the way to a point in the field where the grass parted just a bit, leaving a small clearing for him to set up a picnic. "I hope you also love the idea of a midnight picnic."

"Oh I do!" she giggled as from within his trench coat pockets, the Doctor pulled out a red and white checked blanket, followed by a flask of tea and a small bag that when opened up contained sandwiches, fruit, chocolate and cream. "You're like Mary Poppins with that trick."

"Time Lords, we can make almost everything bigger on the inside," he gave her a quick wink before getting to work on laying out everything just right. When he had everything sorted, the Doctor took Rose's hand and guided her to an empty spot on the blanket. He was about to reach for flask when her hand grabbed his wrist as well as his attention.

"You know, humans could learn a lot from you when it comes to picking dates. I don't think anything can beat a place like this. A field of blue beside us and a magnificent sky above. It's perfect," she cocked her head to the side, red lips pulled wide in a grin and her tongue poked between white rows of teeth.

"Not as perfect as the girl beside me," the Doctor admitted before wrinkling his nose, "Okay remind me not to say anything corny ever again."

"I didn't mind it."

Smiling, the Doctor shuffled so he was close enough to Rose so he was able to bring his lips to hers. Since the night in front of the fireplace they hadn't exchanged another kiss. In the time between then and now Mickey Smith had joined the TARDIS and left almost as quickly. Now it was just the two of them, travelling together as it should be, finally able to make up for all those kisses stolen over their many months together.

As unacquainted constellations shimmered above them and nebulae collided in a majestic celestial display, Rose Tyler and the Doctor forgot about everything around them, focusing on just each other. In the sea of grass dancing neon blue in the gentle breeze and their skin washed silver from the three moons above, Rose Tyler and the Doctor made up for unsaid words and feeling contained for the longest of times.

·•·

Piping hot tea turned tepid for the fifth time in the forays due to time slipping from their grasp. Two cups of sugar loaded, milky tea - bags freshly brought from a night market on Jairo IV - sat on the TARDIS console. Rose was splayed out along the jump seat, fingers tracing the tatted segment of the seat as her eyes followed the Doctor as he circled the console. The tea had been made in hope that the two would retire after a long night shopping; watch a movie in the media room, sipping on their exotic brew snuggled up next to each other before making their way to her room. In which she would fall asleep safely in his study arms or maybe with him in the chair beside her bed, reading a Gallifreyan book as he watched her peaceful slumber.

Although her fantasy never turned into reality as before her the tea turned tepid and her Time Lord danced around the console; fingers flaying across buttons as he tried to reassert harmony within the TARDIS. He assured her that the siren blaring throughout the ship was nothing major. He had insisted that she sat in the jump seat, keeping out of way as he pinpointed the distress. His insisting was why she sat fiddling with the fraying chair with such tranquillity when the other presence in the room seemed to be going mad.

"There!" the Doctor cried in joy the moment that the alarm ceased. "The old girl was complaining about having to spend a night parked in the vortex, don't know why though. We had to land, turned up in Egypt, middle kingdom. Want to go see?"

"Kind of tired," Rose admitted, although in all her travels she had never visited the Ancient Egyptians - something she had always wanted to do but never ended up doing.

"Aw come on Rose," the Doctor bounded up to her with big brown eyes, pleading. "I think she sent us here for a reason, our movie can wait, yeah?"

"Yeah," a smirk appeared on her lips and the Doctor grinned.

"Brilliant!" grabbing her hand, the Doctor tugged her towards the door, "Come on! Might be lucky enough to see one of the great pyramids get built!"

"Serious?"

"Well it is the Middle Kingdom so, yeah, chances are pretty high," he opened the door to reveal a bright blue sky and the sun blaring down at them. Stark contrast to subdued hues of night where they had last visited.

"Oh look! Giza!" Rose pointed out but before she could continue a spear was pointed at her throat and the same went with the Doctor. Egyptians, kohl coating their eyes and dressed in not very much surrounded them. Sighing, Rose turned her head to look at the Doctor, "Should have stuck with movie night, yeah?"

·•·

Rose Tyler's tea chilled for a final time on a day when all seemed lost. They had found themselves a diner not too far out of Oslo. Rose and her misfit family had piled into a diner booth and it was only by luck that their waitress spoke rudimentary English. Mickey did most of the talking. He ordered two teas and two coffees - none of them felt like eating at that moment in time. Rose sat by the window, giving barely a nod of acknowledgement when her unfortunately not milky tea was placed in front of her.

"You gotta have something," Jackie urged from beside her, nudging at her daughter's cuppa.

"Rather not," she mumbled back, eyes glassy as she stared out into the fringe of the overcast Norwegian city. It was a long drive back to London, over a day - almost two if you included leisurely breaks throughout each country they hopped over.

It had started raining not long after their time on the beach - as if the heavens above had broken out into tears when they had witnessed what had happened. If someone asked her at that very moment what her thoughts about her loss were, Rose would just stare blankly at her inquirer. Her entire body was numb, pain that had just started to heal had been torn open, wounds of grief gushed freely and heartbreak embodied her to a point where her body could only register nothing. She was numb and it frightened her to know that she was hurting that much.

The look in his eyes as she told him her feelings that were so obvious but never said kept appearing in her mind. Three little words, eight letters so obvious to each other that it seemed so silly that they had never exchanged those particular words. Although a part of her, deep down wished she had never told him because maybe then the pain that gushed from her would be less severe and his exit wouldn't have hurt as much.

He was going to tell her those three words.

But he didn't.

And now he never could.

Rose Tyler was trapped in a universe where zeppelin's roamed the skies and Pete Tyler was still alive. Her counterpart was a dog and it was a place without the Doctor, a world where he never existed.

He was all alone in his great big TARDIS, roaming the universe where everyone thought she and her family were dead. No one but him would know that they survived the battle of Canary Wharf. The Doctor no longer had his Rose and she no longer had her Time Lord.

He was all alone and she was surrounded by family in a diner in Norway but to Rose that was the same as being alone. She let her tea go untouched where it quickly turned cold. She was surrounded by a family hastily put together because of one disaster after another. She was the latest edition to the motley crew. No more could she consider forever with the Doctor. Her whimsy ideas of forever with him, leaving her family behind in favour of the man who carried all of time and space in his hands were nothing but long ago dreams.

Rose Tyler would do anything to have her Doctor back, to relive all those precious night and tremendous days. To experience planets beyond comprehension, meet aliens beyond belief and partake in all those adventures that got them into all sorts of trouble through the entirety of time and space. But they were gone, still alive in the other Universe but beyond reach.

Rose Tyler's life for those few ephemeral years had been the best of times but all good things must come to an end and her presence in Pete's world was absolute evidence that the saying was oh so true.


End file.
